1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a display device and more particularly to a low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) display device with an enhanced timing control to reduce power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of electronic display devices and products have undergone significant changes due to the rapid development of semiconductor devices and user interfaces of the devices. Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, for example, thin film transistor (TFT) LCD devices, have quickly become the mainstream of display devices. In general, the conventional thin film transistor (TFT) may be classified as either an a-Si (Amorphous Silicon) thin film transistor (TFT) or a polysilicon thin film transistor (TFT). A-Si and LTPS are both technologies for integrating TFT onto a glass substrate. The technology of low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) is different from the technology of conventional a-Si. The most obvious differences being the electrical characteristics and complexity of processing. In low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) technology, electron mobility can be enhanced to more than 200 cm2/V-sec. Therefore, the size of the thin film transistor (TFT) can be minimized, the aperture ratio of the display can be enhanced, and the power consumption can be reduced.
In general, for amorphous silicon TFT display devices, each data channel drives only one pixel. In contrast, for LTPS TFT display devices, they are provided with multiplexers for data drivers, so that one data channel can drive more than one pixel at a time. However, the loading for LTPS TFT display devices is mainly in the multiplexers and panel pixels following the multiplexers. The timing control of the multiplexers will play a crucial rule in any improvements made to the power consumption of the LTPS TFT display device. An adaptive LTPS timing control for enhanced power saving efficiency is therefore needed.